


Yuri on Bromance (Fanmade Video)

by SaikiSensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butts, I have wasted a month of my vacation, M/M, and it was worth it, fanmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiSensei/pseuds/SaikiSensei
Summary: Programs:Paint tool sai and Movie makerI’ve been making this for about a month now though. It was very hard because I was busy IRL and also because the movie maker is always lagging -_- (and I hope that is a correct term).I was inspired by Yuri on Bromance that I saw on youtube XD.It was my first time using a tablet though. well, in the first day of making it.Do be honest there are some drawings that I removed and put new version of it because while I was making this my style was improving.I always look for some tips on how to color the characters in youtube (I watched khrmemories speedpaint often).XDAgain thank you Mystic-memes XD. I have used your audio though if you don't mind.I don't own the Song and the Animetumblr: https://saikisensei.tumblr.com/





	Yuri on Bromance (Fanmade Video)

**Author's Note:**

> Programs:Paint tool sai and Movie maker
> 
> I’ve been making this for about a month now though. It was very hard because I was busy IRL and also because the movie maker is always lagging -_- (and I hope that is a correct term).I was inspired by Yuri on Bromance that I saw on youtube XD.It was my first time using a tablet though. well, in the first day of making it.
> 
> Do be honest there are some drawings that I removed and put new version of it because while I was making this my style was improving.I always look for some tips on how to color the characters in youtube (I watched khrmemories speedpaint often).XD
> 
> Again thank you Mystic-memes XD. I have used your audio though if you don't mind.
> 
> I don't own the Song and the Anime
> 
> tumblr: https://saikisensei.tumblr.com/


End file.
